Despite the widespread and constant use of floral display systems, there have been few basic improvements in the support structures that are employed for such displays. For example, it is common to employ wooden trees, wooden and wire easel structures, and various other forms of supports for wreaths, cross, hearts, standing sprays, and hanging plants in conjunction with funeral services, weddings and the like. Such structures have one or more serious deficiencies from the standpoint of the florist who must use them. In practice, it is typically required to transport not only floral wreaths but also the floral stands from one point to another in conjunction with services or ceremonies. Thus the more compactly the support structures can be stored for transport, the fewer the number of vehicles needed for a large display. Similarly, a more compact structure permits a substantial inventory of floral supports to be stored for future use with a minimum of space. With the wooden trees and other structures currently in use, weight as well as size is a problem, in handling as well as in transport. In addition, once arriving at the site of a service or ceremony, and having prepared the display for use, it would be preferable simply to dispose of the supports rather than attempt to return them for reuse. This in turn would require that the supports be of sufficiently low cost to permit their use as disposables.
Furthermore, it is evident that fixed or rigid support configurations are suitable for only certain types of displays. Wreaths of different sizes may be displayed on an easel or pedestal, for example, and with these it may be desirable to vary the height of the display, or to permit variation in the wreath size without having the support structure become too obtrusive on the one hand or provide inadequate support on the other.
As another consideration, a slanted easel is not a suitable support for a number of different types of floral displays, such as trailing or other plants which may be grown in pots or other containers. Thus the capability of a floral support for versatile usage is extremely important, because it frees the florist from the need for a large inventory of special types of easels, pedestals and other supports, and because it permits on site modification of displays for best effect.